


Sit Down, Rookie, I'll Show You How To Work

by nooky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Police AU, Shit, harry fucks louis after a long day, holy god save me, im going to hell, major smut, this fucking thing made me so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooky/pseuds/nooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT WHERE HARRY IS A COP (26?) AND LOUIS IS A NEW OFFICER (19-20) AND THEY SASS EACH OTHER A LOT AND END UP FUCKING ON THE TABLE IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM WITH HANDCUFFS AND FORGET THAT THE MIRROR IS ONE OF THOSE ONE WAY WINDOWS? AND NIALL, LIAM, AND ZAYN ARE OFFICERS AND WATCHING THEM GO AT IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down, Rookie, I'll Show You How To Work

"Rookie's on his way now. Shadowing one of us on a real case. Should be fun," Zayn's voice broke the silence of the coffee room, addressing the lads seated next to him.

"He's got a name, ya know? He's quite nice, too." Came Niall's rebuttal. Niall was always sticking up for the new kid, so used to the banter that he had to endure his first year. "Don't be such a dick to 'im."

"Aww Niall always the sweet one. He better hope he's with you today. You'll let him get away with anything!" Liam's laugh sounded through the small lounge. 

"Nuh uh! I just think lettin 'im a bit of slack might take the edge off of the job!" The blonde haired boy interrupted. "Don't bullshit me, Payne."

"He's not bullshitting anyone, Ni. You should just be happy he came so we don't rag on you anymore," Zayn chimed.

The conversation continued for a good three minutes until the officers addressed the usually not-so-silent forth member of their clique. 

"Harry, what about you? What d'you think of him? Haven't heard a lick from you at all," It was Liam who brought the boys' laughter to a pause, all heads turning to the curly haired man sitting at the opoposite end of the couch reading the newspaper and sipping a mug of hot tea. Mornings always consisted of this; the boys having a laugh over something while they prepared for the day.

However, Officer Styles was usually a bit more vocal, immediately asserting his opinions about everything at hand. 

"He's a pain in the arse."

The statement was absolute, no sign of joking or cheekiness. Which is exactly why the huge gargle of laughter that followed was a bit of a surprise. All of the others were hysterical, Niall especially, clutching his stomach to catch his breath.

"What is so damn funny?" Harry quipped, annoyed at the amusement of his 'friends.'

"Mate, he said the same thing about you last week," Zayn was still trying to stifle his giggling.

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw clamped tight. "What?! He shouldn't be saying anything about me! If anything he should be kissing my arse, all our arses! Who doesn he think he is, stupid kid? What an uptight little-"

"Rookie! Good to see you mate!" Zayn almost burst into laughter again as the feather haired newbie opened the door with a wide smile on his face.

"Ah, yeah Zayn, back at ya. Liam, Niall," he nodded his greeting to the boys at the round table, turning swiftly to look at the brooding lad on the couch. "Morning, Harry. Boss says I'm with you today. What're we workin on?"

If looks could kill, Louis would have died on spot. Harry was still fuming from the piece of information that was brought to his attention, and the cocky smile on this kid's face was definitely not helping.

Something near the realm of 'Don't you 'morning' me' came from Harry's mouth in an incoherent mumble along with a few profanities. He stood up, then, towering over the 20 year old and huffed into his space. "You," pause for effect, adding an accusatory finger for emphasis, "are going to stay out of the way today, alright? I have way too much shit to get done."

Harry's lanky body was out the door quicker than the witty boy could respond.

"Harry's in a pissy mood, Louis. Don't pay attention to it. Just make sure he doesn't push ya around too much." Niall always adding words of encouragement.

~

The office was packed with people, everyone wanting something from Harry, and he couldn't get a break. Tensions were already high because of the limp wristed boy that was currently trying to help. Paper after paper, person after person passed before Harry could breathe for a minute. 

Enjoying the peace, he closed his eyes and let out a long awaited sigh.

"Long day, eh?" 

That voice. Harry snapped.

"Yeah, long fucking day, Louis. And you haven't done shit, I don't want to hear it." His tone was more exhausted than anything, only a slight edge of malice laced into it. 

"Hey! I've done just as much paperwork as you-"

"But it took you forever! Try cutting that time in half and then adding a bunch of shit cases and street patrol to your routine." He ran a near trembling hand through his curls.

"You won't let me! I ask for cases but you never give me them!" Their arguement was getting a tad loud.

"I've got 6 years on you, Louis. Don't act like you know shit about this job." 

"Styles, Tomlinson. How about you save your bickering for later when your sexual tension finally subsides." Sheriff Lavery's voice stormed through the small office, earning a few chuckles from Zayn and Liam. Harry is about to protest before his boss cuts him off. "You've got an interview for the Kilman case. And take your boyfriend. He needs the experience."

"He's far from my boyfriend, sir."

"I don't give a damn, Styles. Get to it."

And so he did, shuffling, first, through a box to find the case folder. The walk to the interrogation room seemed longer with a short, curvy boy flanking him. Kilman was sitting in the chair once they arrived. His hands were cuffed, creating an almost intimidating situation. If Harry wasn't so annoyed, he'd look back to see the priceless face of the Rookie at his first interrogation. However, he could not be bothered.

The tattooed criminal lifted his head with a smirk before turning to face the one sided mirror.

"You brought Gimpy to interrogate me? Newbies aren't going to scare me." A devilish chuckle escaped. 

Apparently Kilman was used to this scene, not surprising in the least.

But there was something about the way he called Louis out that pissed him off. As much as he disliked the company of the small boy, he was not going to let this one slide.

"This is an officer of the law, Butch. You will respect him." His tone was firm with slight despise. 

He caught a glimpse of Louis from the corner of his eye. A small, appreciative smile barely tugged at his lips.

He didn't dare acknowledge it.

~

The interrogation was long and dreadful. The client being totally uncooperative and making rude remarks the entire time. By the time it was over, Harry's shift was, too. But he stayed and sat and breathed. An awful day amounted to awful consequences. As much as he's hate to admit it, Harry was exhausted to the point of horny. All he wanted to do was let off some steam with a good wank and call it a night. It was hard to think about, though, when the bane of his day wouldn't leave the dark room.

"You gonna leave? You're done, you know." 

There was a pause before Louis spoke up. "Why did you keep defending me? I could've done it myself." He huffed.

"No," Harry retorted, at his wit's end, "you weren't capable of doing so. The look on your face was enough evidence for anyone."

Again, a pregnant pause resounded. The tension was rising again, ten fold. There was just something about both of them that emphasized their strong willed personalities.

"You really are a pain in the arse..." 

Harry's head snapped up quickly, glaring into the blue eyes that were now across from him.

He knew he'd get in a lot of trouble for it, but his body wouldn't let him stop, so in one swift movement, he had Louis pinned to the side wall. A hand rested on either side of Louis' face, their angry breathing mingling slightly.

Neither was going to give in. 

"Whatcha gonna do, officer? I don't think I've done anything wrong," The sassy tone taunted Harry. 

As he tried to calm his breathing, his eyes shifted down to the thin pink lips that were only a foot away. He tried to fight it, but the tug of his groin came back, reasserting its dominance. God, was Harry fucked. He couldn't just let go and let Louis win, but the pull of arousal was not letting up. A heat started to grow the more he thought about it, about letting it go. It was like a war between his hormones and his conscious, and when Louis started berating him again, he cracked and compromised; shutting him up by smashing his mouth against the younger boy's.

It was obvious Louis could talk the talk, but became instantly submissive when physical contact was involved. 

The touch of their mouths melted into sloppy, wet sucking and tongues darting to and fro. A constant string of saliva connected them, and when Harry pulled away to catch his breath, the sight of it made blood rush to his cock. 

Louis, slightly sated and a bit disheveled stood with an open mouth, gaping at the beautiful man before him. It took him by surprise, the kiss, but it was not unwanted. Because no matter how much he loved to push Harry's buttons, no one can simply deny that Harry was the definition of hot cop.

"Jesus, that was a bit forward."

"Do you ever shut up?" Harry rolled his eyes and started to pull away from the wall before the dainty boy reached out and grabbed his neck, bringing their mouths together again.

It was much shorter this time before Louis disconnected and whispered. "What if I don't? Will you punish me?"

And the way the words rolled off his tongue so seductively and syrupy made Harry groan a little, eyes shut and forehead creased. 

It was like a switch was flipped as soon as those green eyes opened. Louis was whipped off of the wall and sat in a chair near the table. His eyes wide as he watched Harry pull out a pair of handcuffs. After more inspection, he also noticed the bulge in the older man's pants. The way the uniform pants hung a little low on his hips and his shirt was barely tucked made Louis wish they would just fall down that little bit farther. Just so he could see a sliver of that tanned skin Harry's arms and neck sported.

A jolt brought him put of his thoughts, and made him almost smirk when he realized it was his hands being forced behind his back, Harry managing to cuff him while he was seated. 

And Jesus, when Harry started to circle him, a very prominent smirk plastered onto his face, Louis cock twitched. His tongue dancing out for a split second before retreating. Was it getting hotter in the room?

"You want to be punished? You have been pretty naughty today, Louis, getting in the way," Harry approached the chair slowly, reaching out to slide his hand up Louis' shoulder, earning a shiver. "Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" His hand made its way up to the small boy's neck. He was now directly behind the chair, his face inching toward Louis ear. A wet strip was licked behind it before Harry outright started squeezing Louis' neck.

It shouldn't have been this fucking hot for either of them. It should have been scary for Louis and shameful for Harry. But no. Both had full, heavy cocks straining in their pants by the time Louis was sputtering for breath. 

Once Harry let go, it was an almost blur. He rushed to chuck his shirt off, not caring about the badge attached. His equipment belt was next, getting placed a bit more carefully because of the firearm. 

Louis was thrust up form his seat by muscular, ink covered arms. Hands immediately undid his belt as well, as he stood helpless to the onslaught that was to come. He wanted to tell Harry to take the cuffs off so he could help undress, but decided he liked them too much. Liked being helpless. 

"Want me to show you what a pain in the arse is, Lou?" Harry's voice was so slow and deep that Louis could probably get off just listening to him talk dirty. "I'll fuck you so good you won't be able to sit for a week."

Harry really didn't know if these things were coming from being way too horny for his own good, or if the Sheriff was right about the sexual tension. 

"Want that?" Harry pushed a whimpering Louis over the table, arse out. The material barrier between Harry and his prize was almost rabidly torn down from the fragile boy's hips, leaving the thin white boxers that Louis had underneath. 

If Harry's cock wasn't painfully hard before, it certainly was now. Louis' arse was plump and curvy, fitting perfectly to the boxers. The things Harry wanted to do to that perfect, fatty arse were obscene. 

He worked his own pants off, so they were equally sporting boxers, although Harry was without a shirt as well. 

The heat of the room and the situation had little beads of sweat forming, already, on Harry's chest and Louis' forehead. Perfect droplets rolling slowly down Harry's body, making him glisten in the dim lighting.

Louis was wiggling, cheek pressed to the cool surface of the desk, completely out of control. His breaths were rapid and short, almost reaching a pant. 

Harry, please," He whined as Harry stood behind him, no contact whatsoever to his needy body.

"Please what, Rookie? What do you want me to do?" The taller man's hand was now hovering just above the waistband of Louis' boxers.

"Fuck-just touch me!"

Harry quickly pulled the elastic away and snapped it back to Louis' milky skin before he rid the glorious arse of them completely. The little squeal form the snap of elastic wasn't enough to satisfy him, though, so he brought his hand back and-

"Oh! Fuck, yes. Spank me, officer." 

Harry felt the drip of precum slowly make its way out of his dick, slightly wetting his only piece of clothing.

Another loud slap and red hand print for the other cheek was all Harry could take. He felt like a teenager again, but he couldn't help his hormones. And he decided it was in fact Louis. Not tiredness. Louis was fucking sexy, round arse, thick thighs, and curvy hips. 

Before he lost all control without even taking his boxers off, Harry back up for a minute to catch his breath and will his orgasm back a few more minutes. He wanted to milk this, drag it out until Louis was begging for his cock.

Still half dressed and cuffed, leaned over the table, Louis was becoming impatient, wiggling his hips a little, and puckering his hole.

With spit as his only lube, Harry sucked two of his finger into his mouth, coating them thoroughly. One finger circled the puckered, pink rim; not entering, just teasing a bit. But before Louis could get a full protest out, Harry slammed two coated fingers into him, making him cry out in pain. The curly haired boy was not about to let up, taking his annoyance out on Louis' inviting premise. 

"That's what bad boys get, Rookie. You've been bad, baby." The only comparison was golden silk cascading down from the heavens, that's what Harry's voice was. It was intoxicating, and soon Louis found that so were his fingers. The pain subsided and pleasure took over. It's not like this is the 20 year old's first rodeo, so it didn't take long for him to start rocking back, meeting Harry's slow drags.

"Uh, more. More, Harry," high pitched and desperate.

Obeying for once, (mainly because his cock was almost to the point of no return) Harry easily slid in a third finger, crooking them so they just barely brushed that bundle of nerves that is sure to drive Louis crazy. Without fail, Louis keened deep in his throat and thrust hard, trying for friction from the table.

Harry yanked his hair so his body stood upright, fingers slipping from his heat, back to chest, and leaned into the rookie's ear. "Don't try. Not unless I tell you."

And holy shit, the hair pulling and cuffs combination was probably the hottest thing Louis had ever experienced. Not to mention the possibility that someone could be watching their intense, sexually charged rendez-vous in the interrogation room.

But Louis had no time to dwell on his thoughts because the next thing he knew, he was pushed back down onto the table with a rough hand, and without so much as a grunt of warning, Harry's hard, red cock was pounding into his tight heat. Leaving no time to adjust to his girth, the older man bottomed out and immediately pulled back, almost pulling out, before slamming in again. the momentum was so strong Louis' head hit the table, leaving him a bit dizzy but blissed out. Because not only was Harry big, but he was also bare. No condom and barely any form of lube. It stung so fucking bad, but maybe that's what turned Louis on so much.

"Fuck, Rookie, you feel so fucking good on my cock. You like that? Me pounding into you?" And his words were emphasized by the sounds of his balls repeatedly slapping against the bare of this gorgeous kid's plump arse. Skin on skin. Heat in heat. Moaning filled the room not seconds later.

"Uh, yeah. Officer Styles! Oh fuck me, baby. Pound me harder," he didn't even care that he still had his shirt on, and that he had to squeeze his hands together because he could not grip onto anything else. (Maybe the cuffs weren't the greatest idea)

"This, Tomlinson, is a pain in the arse. Fuck-"

The sensation of Harry's member riding his prostate was too much for submissive Louis, and before long he was screaming his warning.

"I'm gonna- Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"No. Not yet." Harry's voice was harsh as he rocketed his hips up, pushing even deeper into Louis to the point where Louis could almost feel it in his stomach. "I'm almost there." 

A few more thrusts accompanied by needy moans and Harry was gripping Louis' hips so tightly he'd for sure leave marks. "I need to cum, Har-ry!"

"Do it. Cum for me, rookie." Came that sweet, deep voice. 

Louis clenched around the taller boy's cock as white streaks painted the table and a few of the case papers. With hands still cuffed behind him, Louis wriggled, looking for purchase on something else.

Harry followed after a few more deep thrusts, filling the insides of his new co-worker and moaning his name as he did so.

And if he maybe confessed to not hating Louis as they cleaned themselves up, no one had to know.

Except for the 3 pairs of eyes that simply could not bear to remove their gaze from the scene unfolding before them through the two way mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this is so graphic. This is my first smutty story, so criticism is welcome! I saw the prompt and wanted it to be filled...


End file.
